Current electronic navigation systems in vehicles rely on audio and visual signals to communicate turn information to a vehicle operator. For example, a global positioning service (GPS) navigation device in a car may use an audio cue such as “in one hundred feet, turn left on Main Street.” The audio cue may be accompanied by a visual representation of the street the car is located on, nearby streets, and an arrow at the intersection with Main Street. These navigation systems rely on the same human senses (hearing and vision) that are used by the driver to safely operate the vehicle, listen to the radio, and/or participate in a discussion.